Black Rock Shooter Savor
by EmmaNekoNya
Summary: In the year 2099, America is now a wasteland. Two girls fight to survive in these times, but when one is kidnapped, the other has to relize who she is, before its too late. She is... Black Rock Shooter
1. I AM BLACK ROCK SHOOTER

Smoke from old war still hung in the air, buildings of the city, which is Chicago, are no more, only parts stand in the dirty air. It would be hard for people of now to breath in it, but this isn't 2012…. But it's in the near future. The year is, if anyone alive could remember, 2099. The PLEGE killed many people, but some refuge along the broken plains you would see, moving endlessly, knowing if they stopped, death would catch up to them. You may be confused on what the PLEGE is. Here is the history of what is to come of your future….

_As you know, the world you're in now seems like its falling apart. War after war after war, endless suffering until…. America wanted to stop it. They wanted to build a weapon, so that no one would think of violence ever again, it was designed for peace, hope…. But it did not do that. They worked on, if you counted it a person, HER. They taught her skills that you would never have in your lifetime. How to fight, think, care, be something good. That's how it started, but then…. Another Great Depression. One that hit hard, and America didn't have the money to fund HER anymore, said she had no use in the world. They were going to terminate her, end the project. When she asked "Why?" the answer was," Our people need help, they are more important." Then she just… snapped. Saying that people start war, people create chaos, people MUST DIE! That's what she did. The name she was given was Black_ _ Rock Shooter, but she did not want to be named by people, men, so she named herself Black _ _Saw Gold. She killed women, men, children. The military tried to stop her rampage, but she was a super weapon. _

_ The way she looked was chilling, red eyes, dark red hair, a sadistic smile. But some of us survived….. we run on._

I know this because I have lived through it. But you can also ask who I am… I am no one, just a girl that wanted to live. I walk on with my best friend, Yomi, we survive. She is like a sister to me, a big sister. What's my name… Mato, but those people, the ones we pass by, they call me their savor. They call me a name that I thought meant death, but now I think different now. They call me…..

Black Rock Shooter


	2. LIFE AS WE KNEW IT

I've heard that this apocalypse was foretold by some people called the Maya, I don't know. The apocalypse started Christmas of December 2012. The snow fell softly, people were celebrating a holiday that means nothing now. Then all hell broke loose.

That was a long time ago, but all that doesn't matter anymore. I was born years afterward, I just don't remember the first 8 years of my life. All I knew on that summer was.. was.. I was walking. Yes, I was walking, walking for a long time. Endless walking. I must of walked, like, 50miles because my feet…. My feet were bleeding! But it didn't hurt. I was walking and… That was when I met Yomi and her Family.

I was thirsty and needed food, I saw a river down below the road. I feel and drank the murky water. It had the remains of houses, trees, mud, trash, but I didn't care, I was thirsty. While I was drinking… I heard something fall and saw someone I would never forget. Yomi's mom. Her hair was frizzy and her skin dirty, she had only a little wrinkles on her eyes, telling me how old she was and how much work she had undergone. She wore a loose t-shirt and shorts that went up to her knees. Her eye…. Green like a lush forest, a forest that was flooding with water. She was crying.

Her hand went to her face and she muttered those 3 words I hate… " Black Rock Shooter.."

At that time I didn't understand. I must of looked dumb, pointing to myself saying, "No. Mato."

"B-But your eyes. They're-"

I looked at the water to see my eyes. They were glowing, even in the dirty water, they were glowing blue. But they were different to that of Yomi's mom. My eyes seemed to have rings that were a bright white, her eyes were tired, old, darker. Still I think that these people's eyes are the most beautiful eyes ever.

"Different…" I spoke sadly.

"Well, um, Mato. Do you have a place to stay?" She asked.

Silence. _No_. I shook my head.

" Then come with me." She said, her tears long gone and soft eyes replaced the teary eyes.

I followed her to her family, not letting go of her hand, the hand she gave to me at the river. As I enter, they stared, mostly at my eyes. Their houses consisted of box carts, one for each person. A small fire was in the middle of them. I met each person, they kept saying," Black Rock Shooter!" I was still confused at the name. The only person that didn't call me that was the youngest, Yomi, she was my age. They later cleaned my feet, and I remember thinking that I have never met any other nice group of people.

I spent 2 years with them, I even called them my family. Yomi was my favorite sister, that's what I got to call her. They soon came accustom to me and I loved them.

But that all changed when she came to us.

Black Gold Saw


End file.
